


Fear of be remplaced

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Hank and Connor were together as partners in work but also in a relationship together.But Connor began to be worried little by little one fear he have, that one day everything falls about his relationship that maybe Hank will leave him alone because he will find someone else, someone like him or someone like Connor but who is not Connor.And he is feeling so bad and so sad, that he began to feel miserable, he was trying to not show it at work but it's was complicated.Hank saw how Connor was and was worried about him because he saw that his Led was having not the good color and he saw that he didn't smile or others.





	Fear of be remplaced

Hank and Connor were together as partners in work but also in a relationship together.  
  
But Connor began to be worried little by little one fear he have, that one day everything falls about his relationship that maybe Hank will leave him alone because he will find someone else, someone like him or someone like Connor but who is not Connor.  
And he is feeling so bad and so sad, that he began to feel miserable, he was trying to not show it at work but it's was complicated.  
  
Hank saw how Connor was and was worried about him because he saw that his Led was having not the good color and he saw that he didn't smile or other.  
  
When they are at Home, Hank pet the hair of Connor and kiss him and ask him "What's going on? You make me a little worried"  
  
Then Connor had his eyes a little misty, he knew he could cry he have cried sometimes but all he wanted was to sobbing in the arms of Hank, feel him.  
  
Hank just caress his back for telling him "I'm here, I'm here with you"  
  
"I don't want that you leave me, that you replace me, I'm worried that one day you will find someone else" Say Connor between sobs  
  
Hank kiss him and put his forehead against him and said "I will not leave you, I don't want anyone but you, we have said before that you are my present and my future. Why I would replace you? It's more you that you will replace me one day..." Hank had also this thought because of the age and everything  
  
"I will find one way, that we can be forever together, like in some series about being immortal," say Connor  
  
"Con.." every time Connor say this Hank is speechless and all he can do is too kiss him.  
  
They alternate kissing and hugged and remind that they are together, that no one will leave the other. That they are stuck together.  
  
In one bow of his head, Hank was thinking of marrying Connor one day to show him how much he loves him. And also maybe the next day to worship him and he is sure that Connor will have the same idea too.


End file.
